


Agatha's Visit

by fangirls5ever



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Agatha is kind of horrible, Angst, Didn't realize I disliked her this much until I wrote this, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wow, hurt-comfort, much fandom, post carry on, simon and baz - Freeform, so ship, very snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Agatha visits Simon, Penny, and Baz for the first time in two years. (Post-canon)





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel-mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colonel-mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama).



It was finals week at Simon's school, and Baz had expected to find him, in his flat, surrounded by a mountain of books, hands pressed over his eyes as though in denial. He had expected exhaustion, too many cups of coffee, and hours of studying.  


He had not expected to find Simon fast asleep on the couch, laying on his stomach with his wings tucked in, a plate holding a half-eaten cherry scone beside him. A quick glance about the flat told him that Penelope was out, probably at the library working on a project or at the store. The flat itself looked surprisingly tidy for what he had expected finals to be, to look like, and Baz could smell dessert in the kitchen. Once he'd moved into a space with a kitchen, Simon had formed a baking habit whenever he was stressed, causing Penelope to complain about how she couldn't eat two key lime pies and a lemon tart in one day. Finals had made the compulsion only worse, and he could just glimpse a chocolate cake and the edge of a pan of brownies.  


"Snow," Baz said, shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder. Simon groaned, but didn't stir. Baz picked up the plate and set it on the ground near the end of the couch. "Snow," he repeated, "you need to wake up. You have more finals tomorrow."  


Simon shuddered, but his eyes stayed closed.  


Baz sighed, turning his gaze up to the ceiling. "Fine," he said, and crossed his arms. "Simon."  


The boy finally stirred at this, taking in a deep breath as he opened his eyes, mind still foggy with sleep. "Baz?" he asked, gaze locking on the dark-haired boy.  


"Snow."  


Simon blinked up at him, reaching out a hand. Baz, much to his own chagrin, caught it, drawing circles over Simon's palm. The boy, still half asleep, smiled up at him, stretching out his legs so they hung over the edge of the couch.  


"Wake up," Baz said, watching as Simon's eyes shut again.  


Simon groaned, but complied for just a few moments, rolling onto his side to press against the back of the couch and patting the empty space with his free hand.  


Baz arched a brow. "No, you are getting up and studying for finals."  


The boy didn't move.  


"Simon."  


He only motioned to the empty space again, tugging on his hand to pull Baz closer.  


The black-haired boy sighed, pressing his free hand to his temple. He really should force Simon to study--it was for his own good, whether or not he saw it that way. He could thank Baz later when his grades turned out half-decent. But the empty space next to Simon looked so comfortable, so warm, and Bunce was out. Perhaps just a few minutes of rest would be okay, and, after all, studying wouldn't be worth much if Snow was asleep on his feet.  


Crowley, he was weak.  


"Fine. Five minutes break, and then back to work."  


Simon made a noise of assent, and Baz lay down on the couch, facing the room. Simon wrapped his free arm about his waist, drawing him closer.  


"Night," Simon murmured.  


"It's well past noon, Snow, how long have you been sleeping?"  


"Ten minutes?"  


"Fine, we'll make this break fifteen."  


Simon murmured agreement and closed his eyes, drifting easily off to sleep. The position cramped his wings, and he felt them tighten against his back, offering as much space as possible. The pointed devil's tail draped itself over his leg, falling still as Baz shifted, saying something about height difference and and his legs falling off the end of the couch.  
Soon, they were both still, fast asleep. Neither had bothered to set an alarm, and fifteen minutes slipped by quickly, lengthening to thirty, and then an hour. They would have slept longer had it not been for the turning of a key in the lock and two voices chattering, one Penelope Bunce and the other Agatha Wellbelove, the first time she had visited in two years.


	2. Agatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha finds out.

Agatha wasn't sure what to expect. Much had changed for her in the two years she had been gone, and she was certain it had for Simon, Penny, and Baz. It was odd stepping into the flat, Penny detailing Simon's grievances with a history teacher, for it was a strange mix of the two's tastes. The feminist cross stitch on the wall was likely Penny's, and a small garden of succulents in the far windowsill was undoubtedly Simon's. When she looked closely, she could make out small labels scrawled with names in black Sharpie. Milo, Cherry, Francis, Gulliver. It was odd to be back, and she could feel the nerves turn her stomach, but there was something else that set her on edge.  


Perhaps it was just their changing styles, objects that seemed quite unlike both the Simon and Penny she knew. A pair of silver candlesticks, a silk scarf, a solid black mug. Agatha had heard that Baz had become something near friends with Simon and Penny, but she imagined the relationship to be tentative at best. Simon had spent years at Watford trying to convince everyone that Baz was an evil, plotting vampire.  


And Agatha had believed him, though that didn't stop her from crushing on and trying to get closer to Baz.  


Perhaps, she would even see him during her visit. The thought was a strange one, making her stomach tie up in knots. The dark-haired boy had showed interest in her often at Watford, winking or smirking at her across the room, much to Simon's irritation. Perhaps it wasn't too much to hope that he would still be single, that he would remember all the times staring across the hall, their meeting in the forest.  


A slight thrill rushed through her, but she tamped it down quickly. Starting a relationship with Baz would likely ruin the one she shared with Penny and Simon. It was foolish to hope for anything but friendship.  


But still the thought lingered, pressing to the front of her mind, a constant presence.  


"--and Simon has taken up baking. He's been pretty stressed lately, so we have a few cherry cheesecakes in the fridge and the freezer if you want to take one home," Penny continued, walking through just the edge of the living room and into the kitchen, rolling her eyes as she passed the couch. "He is supposed to be studying, but let's give them a few minutes to sleep. Baz and Simon both agreed they should decrease their time together during finals so he can focus, but--"  


"Wait, Penny," Agatha said, finally drawn out of her thoughts. Her brow furrowed prettily, already on the way to the nasty crease Penelope had warned her about. "What do you mean 'them?'"  


Penny stared for a long moment, her eyes widening slightly as realization settled in. She gripped Agatha's wrist and drew her quickly past the couch into the kitchen, letting Agatha wrench it away.  


"They never told you, did they," Penny said, tilting her head to the side.  


"What do you mean?" Agatha asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Simon is seeing someone? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"  


If Simon had moved past her, moved past their relationship... perhaps Agatha having one with Baz wouldn't be quite the shock she had thought it might be. Perhaps it was even plausible, right. Baz had liked her at Watford, of this she was certain. Why else would he have paid so much attention to her, more than any other girl? Agatha licked her lips, pulse racing as she waited for Penny's response.  


"Pretty much everyone in the magical world knows about it," Penny said, "so we figured you already knew. I mean, there's been tons of articles on it, interviews of students who knew them, I even got offered a book deal to write on their relationship. It's been a pretty big thing."  


"Who is she?" Agatha asked impatiently, clicking her manicured nails against each other. Baz would be available, would be here, would see her and remember--  


"It's not a girl," Penny said, monitoring Agatha's expression carefully. Normally, she would say the truth straight out, but Penny wasn't sure Agatha would take it well. Ever since the fight with the Mage, she had been fragile. More so than before, broken so easily.  


Agatha's eyes widened, fingers stilling. Her heartbeat thudded louder in her ears, now for an entirely different reason. "He's not even gay," she forced out.  


"He's bi," Penny corrected, "and he's dating Baz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

An ear-shattering screech woke Simon and Baz with a jump, the former tumbling off the couch and onto the floor with a groan. Simon sat up, his wings shaking themselves out, and rubbed a hand through his hair, flinching as the voice rose an octave. Baz covered his ears and shut his eyes until the screaming finally cut off.  


"What time is it?" Simon asked, looking up to check the clock on the fireplace mantle. His face paled as he saw the time. "Finals. I still need to study for finals."  


"Oh, yes, now you realize that," Baz said irritably from where he lay on the floor, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Wonderful. If you've figured that out, I should probably--"  


The kitchen door slammed open, Agatha storming out with an exasperated Penny following, leaning against the wall as the blonde-haired girl marched over to the couch. Simon stared, glancing between Penny and his livid ex-girlfriend, Agatha's arms crossed and eyes burning.  


"You," Agatha hissed, her voice tight and angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"  


Simon stared, holding out a hand to pull Baz onto the couch beside him. The black-haired boy accepted, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Agatha. "You're back," Simon said, still in shock, his mind sleep-addled.  


"Softer, Wellbelove," Baz asked, crossing his legs and tilting his chin up. Even just woken, he looked and held himself like royalty. "The neighbors are already furious with Snow and Bunce for knocking into the walls. He took a while to adjust to his wings."  


"They're going to kill us," Penny agreed.  


"You're--you're not even--" Agatha shook her head, unable to get the words out. This is not what she had pictured at all. The image she had painted for herself of the reunion was shattered in every way. Baz was taken, and by her ex-boyfriend no less. Simon wasn't even gay, but if what Penny had said was true, Baz certainly was, and he had no interest in her whatsoever.  


The thought seemed to draw the air from her lungs, and she shook her head, unable to understand the scene before her.  


"What?" Baz asked, a note of irritation creeping into his voice. He had anticipated a quiet evening with Penny and Simon, a time to relax after school. He knew Simon was more stressed than ever, the three-tiered lemon cake in the freezer proving just that, and the last thing he needed was drama. The girl had the worst timing, and her yelling was certainly not helping the matter. Simon had finally stopped seeing his psychologist, and if Agatha didn't calm down, she would send him straight back. Baz took a deep breath, careful to keep his expression bored.  


He wanted the girl to leave. The sooner, the better.  


Baz's gaze didn't break from Agatha's even when Simon turned inquisitively to Penny, widening his eyes to convey the question. The girl just shrugged, showing as little interest as she had before in the messed-up love triangle.  


She was here, they were in love with each other, and no one had bothered to tell her beforehand.  


Oh, Agatha was going to die of humiliation.  


How could Baz, the boy she had flirted with for years, not be interested in her? How could he prefer Simon Snow, his mortal enemy, over her? She was Agatha Wellbelove, and she knew she was beautiful. She had done everything to remain that way, to enhance the beauty she had. Spells, hair care, careful treatments. But here was the boy that she wanted, and he wasn't even interested in girls, nonetheless her.  


She'd never had a chance.  


Anger sparked in her once again, and Agatha stabbed an accusing finger at Simon, saying, "You're not even gay!"  


Penny sighed, saying loudly, "Bi, Agatha, the word is bi."  


Simon and Baz turned to look at each other, a look of understanding crossing Simon's features and one of amusement mixed with annoyance flitting over Baz's. Agatha could feel her heart sink.  


"Haven't you seen the papers, Wellbelove?" Baz asked, flicking a piece of lint from his black shirt. "Our relationship is old news, though it still causes quite a disturbance among the Families."  


Simon's brow furrowed as he studied her cautiously. "You truly didn't know?"  


"I wouldn't have come if I had," Agatha answered sharply, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy. Of all the people Baz could have chosen, in all her worst nightmares--  


"Well, now you know," Penny said briskly, taking quick steps to stand by Agatha. "Simon, I take it you didn't study for your finals yet?" The look of pure panic that washed over his features was answer enough. "Ah. Baz, you're staying for supper?" The dark-haired boy smirked at Agatha, sending a sharp pain through her again. "Agatha, Simon already baked a casserole and enough dessert to feed a small army. You'll be eating with us? Good."  


Penny disappeared back into the kitchen, glad to escape the love-triangle dynamic, and turned on a broadcast, the narrator's voice drowning out whatever might be said in the living room. She had long decided to not get involved in her friends' love lives. She would let them work it out, and stay clear entirely.  


"I need to study," Simon told Baz and Agatha, his eyes still panicked from the reminder of finals. Standing up from the couch, he hurried off to one of the bedrooms, forked red tail lashing as he ducked around a corner.  


The room fell silent after Simon had left, neither Baz nor Agatha willing to say anything. The blonde girl stood, frozen, watching as Baz stretched, yawning, revealing none of the sharp, white fangs that Simon and Baz had admitted to. Baz cast a glance up at her, smirking. "No need to look so afraid, Wellbelove," he said, and motioned to the armchair near her. "I think I can be civil enough."  


Agatha looked away and sat down stiffly, her hands folded in her lap, and wide eyes flat. Everyone had known Simon and Baz hated each other. The students had running bets of who would kill who, and the teachers would whisper in the common room of which of the two they thought would win. Simon may have power, they would agree, but Basilton is far more cunning. No one had thought to wager money on anything beyond death. Baz had tried to kill Simon on multiple occasions, and Simon had retaliated. Each wanted the other dead.  


And now they were together, and Agatha felt like she might faint.  


"When did you two start dating?" she asked, her voice flat.  


Baz smiled, and for a moment she thought he might be gloating. "Christmas break, I suppose," he said. "Before you and Bunce arrived."  


"How?" The question was said as more of a statement, sharp and cold.  


Baz raised a brow at it, glad that Simon had run off to study. The change from enemies to friends to lovers between them had felt easier than one might imagine, but Agatha had been a close friend of Simon's, and Baz didn't need the girl making him feel guilty over any of it. Simon may have avoided thinking, but Baz didn't need to feel magic pouring out of Simon at every jab to tell that he was emotional. Whatever careless thing the girl said would hurt Simon, and Baz wanted nothing more than to avoid that. Agatha Wellbelove wasn't worth crying over, not after she had left Ebb to die by the Mage. Not after she had cut herself so easily out of Simon's and Penny's lives.  


But he smiled, the expression more a baring of teeth than a show of pleasure. "Mutual attraction. Any other questions?"  


Agatha didn't answer, only clenched her hands into fists. All those years at Watford, knowing that she could have Simon or Baz if she only said the word. And now, she could have neither. They didn't want her. No one wanted her.  


"You liked me," she said this time, making her voice crack on the last word. "You wanted me."  


Baz's bored expression never faltered, and he only canted his head as he answered, "I never wanted you."


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a stilted, awkward affair, Simon murmuring facts from textbooks to himself, Penny talking about the newest podcast she had listened to, Agatha casting wounded glances at Baz, and the black-haired boy dutifully ignoring them. When dessert was served, everyone at the table felt a sense of relief, the feeling only increasing when Agatha announced that she'd be leaving early.  


"I have some work I need to finish up," she said, not meeting their eyes. "I can't afford to get behind now."  


Simon and Penny nodded in understanding while Baz leaned back in his chair, gaze on his phone.  


"I'll show you out," Simon said, and Baz's eyes shot up, going first to Simon and then Agatha, a warning in them.  


Penny nodded, collecting the plates and dropping them in the sink before turning to the freezer where the cake had been stowed. "Your turn to wash," she reminded him, and Simon murmured agreement, heading out to the entrance. Agatha followed, glancing back once more to find Baz staring sharply at her. She imagined she could see the flash of white fangs when he opened his mouth to answer Penny's question, informing her that, no, he would not be able to eat an entire tier on his own. He kept his gaze locked on her all the while, fingers twitching towards the wand she knew he carried in his pocket.  


Agatha swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, following Simon through the living room and to the door. She straightened her jacket and combed her fingers through her hair though she knew it was perfectly in place.  


Finished with her grooming, Agatha folded her arms across her chest, not meeting his gaze as she said, "I know this is late, but congratulations."  


Simon smiled tentatively, the wings on his back ruffling. "Thanks," he said, and the genuine happiness in the phrase made her cringe.  


But Agatha only nodded, turning back to the door and resting one hand on the knob. She could say nothing, just walk away, and leave her friendships intact. It wasn't Simon's fault that he no longer loved her, had moved on. It wasn't Baz's fault that he had never loved her, never had to move on.  


She ached at the thought, surprised at the pain, and shook her head again, turning back to Simon.  


She had burned these bridges long ago. She could never go back to being friends with Simon and Penny, to sitting quietly by as they went on and on about their classes, their oh so special lives. They were the reason she was always in danger, never safe. They were the reason she had trouble sleeping at night, doing enough worrying for all of them. The reason for the guilt she felt over Ebb, the death she could have prevented.  


She was done being hurt by them, and all she wanted now was to leave damage.  


Agatha set her jaw, willing her eyes to harden again as she coaxed her anger to the surface. It answered with little effort, a twisting, writhing thing inside her, eager to be given shape.  


"You know, Simon?" she said, turning and stepping closer, watching how he shifted back, his expression one of confusion and concern. "I never loved you. Never," she spat out, biting into the words, wanting him to be hurt like she had been, to feel her pain.  


And as she watched, she knew he did.  


A savage smile threatened to give her away, but she forced it back, continuing, "You were always so starved for affection, never caring where it came from. You're parents never wanted you, I never wanted you, the Mage tried to kill you, your boyfriend tried to kill you. You are broken, Simon, and don't even understand when you've been used. When you are still being used."  


Simon's wings twitched, agitated, and his tail lashed back and forth. "Agatha--"  


A vicious feeling of satisfaction filled her, and she turned away, opening the door with a sharp tug. "Goodbye, Simon," Agatha said, and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the moment that I realized I had more pent-up anger towards Agatha than previously acknowledged...
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Anastasia, you are the best ^u^


	5. The chapter you can freely skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really ran out of ideas on this chapter, and it's kind of garbage...  
> I'll write a short summary at the end if you want to skip.  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

The moments that Baz was glad to be a vampire were few and far in between, most occurring when Simon was nearby.  


This time was no exception.  


Baz sat at the kitchen table, phone strangled in his hands and fangs filling in his mouth. He had heard every word Wellbelove had said, every carefully aimed blow.  


And he wanted her to hurt for it, to feel the sort of pain she had inflicted on Simon, the boy who had finally pieced himself back together.  


Simon took his time returning to the kitchen, lingering in the doorway for a few moments before Penny noticed. "How much cake do you want?" she asked, gesturing to the yellow-frosted monstrosity next to Baz. "I was thinking at least the top tier, and if you're still hungry--"  


"I'm good," Simon interrupted, flashing her a quick smile. "I need to study for finals."  


Penny gaped at him, one hand frozen over the cake. Simon Snow never refused food. This was a basic principle, a core part of Simon. Agatha's words had to have cut deep to make him lose interest. Simon turned, slipping back into the living room and down to the bedrooms. Baz listened until he heard his door slam shut before turning to Penny. She dropped into the seat beside Baz and gripped his arm.  


"What did she say?" she demanded, her eyes sharp.

  


Penny had liked Agatha well enough from the beginning. The girl could be vain at times, somewhat self-centered, but she always answered Penny, always listened when needed. Their relationship wasn't as strong as the one between her and Simon, but Penny knew that they simply had less chemistry. Penny felt as though she and Simon were like brother and sister rather than just friends. She was willing to protect him, to put herself in danger for him, something Agatha would never do. Penny had always protected Simon and been protected in turn.  


And now was when she would show that.  


"Agatha is the lowest," Penny pronounced, the words spoken with unwavering certainty, "and there is nothing that can change that."  


Baz nodded, his normally impassive expression having a sharper edge to it. "What did Snow ever see in her?"  


Penny shrugged, tapping her nails on the table. "More importantly, what are we going to do? Simon would normally come and talk to me about something like this, but he knows that Agatha was my friend too."  


"Wasn't mine," Baz said.  


"He's still not going to talk to you about it. You're his boyfriend, not his counselor."  


Baz frowned, poking the yellow frosting with his free hand. "We'll tell him we heard, and how incredibly wrong she is. Do you stay with Snow out of sympathy?"  


Penny shook her head, eyes flashing with indignation.  


"Excellent. And I'm not just using him to keep my family out of the authority's range."  


"Will Simon believe us?" Penny asked, resting her arms on the table. "He tries not to think much, but when he starts--"  


"He'll listen to us," Baz said sharply. "Snow wouldn't just block us out."

  


Simon sat in his bedroom, back to the door, looking out the window. A thick gray haze hung over the city, but it had yet to pour, the clouds dark and heavy-bellied. His wings twitched, spreading slightly as though to launch him towards them.  


"No," Simon told the fluttering wings, and they fell still, devil's tail snaking about to curl about his leg, the end flicking.  


Everything Agatha said was only an echo of his own doubts, giving them new life when they were voiced by someone other than himself. When he was growing up, he had shoved the darker thoughts into the corners of his minds, unwilling to dwell on them. True, his parents had left him at the orphanage. True, the Mage had tried to kill him. In the last two years, he had realized that Agatha had never loved him the way he had her--it was different to be in a relationship where both felt the same way, something he had experienced with Baz.  


Simon shook his head, reaching for a textbook laying open near him. He'd spent far too much time today lazing and moping around. He would be kicking himself tomorrow if he didn't study at all. And besides, while some of what Agatha had said was truth, Simon knew much of it to be a lie.  


Agatha had been speaking to her own fears, her own feeling of being unloved. Penny and Simon had been her only friends, and Agatha had done little to change that, staying aloof from the other students. She had been away from her parents at school, growing more distant with them, and though Simon knew she had friends outside the magic world, he had heard little about them.  


Simon drew a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on the textbook as he reached a decision. He had enough insecurities on his own, and he did not need to adopt Agatha's, no matter how many they had in common. He knew that banishing his misgivings would take time, but Simon had made progress with them, and Agatha was not going to be the reason he regressed.  


Satisfied with his judgement, Simon hunched over the book, eyes skimming over the words as he tried to commit them to memory. The information was dull, but fear mixed with adrenaline helped the studying grow faster, allowing Simon to flip quickly through the pages, too absorbed in the book to hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baz and Penny agree that Agatha was horrible towards Simon and to comfort him (will force affection upon if necessary), while Simon decides on his own that he's just going to ignore what Agatha said and move along with life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crowley, Snow, you could have told us--"  


"I thought it was very sweet."  


"We looked like idiots."  


"It was the reason I got through finals."  


Baz narrowed his eyes as Simon smiled sweetly at him from where he was making the frosting, a beater in one hand and a bag of icing sugar in the other. Penny sat at the table, eyeing the unfrosted ginger cake beside her.  


"I feel much better now, trust me," Simon said, dumping the sugar into a metal bowl.  


"Well, you could have told us that before we started complimenting and assuring you," Penny said, poking the corner of the cake. "You didn't even try to fight it after the first ten seconds."  


Simon shrugged, and Baz rolled his eyes.  


Penny looked away from the dessert, gaze flitting to her phone beside it. She checked her inbox, frowning at what she saw. "Agatha called," she said.  


Baz raised a brow. "Oh?"  


"What did she want?" Simon asked, turning on the beater and whipping the butter and sugar. "Baz, can you pass me the vanilla?"  


"Said she was sorry," Penny said, her voice strangely harsh as she read the text message that had followed, "and that she wants to make amends." Penny reached onto the chair beside hers, holding up a small package. "She sent this a day ago, but I figured finals was a bad time to get sucked into the drama again."  


Baz grabbed the bottle of vanilla from the cupboard, passing it to Simon before approaching Penny and eyeing the package. "Do you know what it is?"  


"Agatha said it was for Simon, and that he could call her about it when he'd seen it."  


Baz's brow furrowed, but he only turned to look at Simon who had turned off the beaters and was licking frosting from his fingers.  


"I'll open it in just a second," the boy said, walking over to the sink and washing his hands, drying them off and joining Penny and Baz at the table. He took the parcel and turned it over in his hands, giving it a brief shake before shrugging. "I have no clue what it is."  


"Open it," Penny said, staring at the brown packaging as though she might see through it.  


Simon nodded, and tore an edge, reaching in to pull out the object inside. Dropping the ripped paper onto the table, he stared at the movie he held. "Is this--?"  


Baz pressed a hand to his forehead, shutting his eyes in a vain attempt to make the gift go away.  
"Twilight," Penny said disbelievingly. "She sent you all five movies of Twilight."

  
Baz had planned to refuse the offer to watch the movies. He had an excuse prepared and homework that he could spend time on. He expected a few hopeful looks, pleading glances, tentative bargaining.  


He had not anticipated the scones.  


"They're only for the people watching the movie," Simon informed him, pulling out a plate covered in tin foil from the freezer. "Such a shame you won't be joining us."  


Baz raised a brow at the hopeful look Simon was giving him. "You want me to watch the vampire move your ex-girlfriend sent you."  


"We can laugh at it together."  


"You're going to get into it."  


"It will be fun."  


"You'll ask me why I don't sparkle."  


"I'll even make--wait, what?"  


"Baz," Penny called from the living room, "come help me grab the blankets."  


Baz left the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the movie menu already queued up on the television. "You're serious about this?"  


Penny pointed to the closet by the bedrooms, a bottle of creamer and a jar of instant coffee in her hands. "We're watching all of them tonight," she informed him, setting them down on the table and hurrying to fetch mugs while Baz grabbed cat-patterned blankets from the top shelf of the closet. Really, he told himself, it would be a good thing to stay. If the movies were stupid, he could just fall asleep, and answer the questions the movies gave Simon as quickly as they appeared. Life would be worse if the boy actually thought they were true.  


"Ready to start?" Penny called, setting down three mugs with a clatter, arranging them to correlate with each participant in the movie marathon. The one with a sparkly-eyed drawing of a puppy appeared to be for Simon, the one with go away, I'm reading for Penny, and the solid black mug with a pink crown for Baz.  


"Ready," Simon answered, hurrying into the living room with a plate of warmed scones and a small bowl of butter. Setting them down beside the coffee supplies, he caught notice of the third mug, turning to Baz happily. "You're staying?"  


"We can laugh at them together, like you said."  


Simon grinned, sinking into the couch next to Penny and patting the spot beside him, grabbing a kitten blanket from the stack. "Let's start, then," he said.

  


"Why are they all so pale?"  


"They're vampires, Simon," Penny said, concentrated on buttering her scone as the camera zoomed in on the Cullens.  


Simon shrugged. "I mean, you can still see their normal skin tones along their neck."  


"Snow, it's just a movie," Baz said.  


"Yes, but they could--oh look, it's Edward."  


All three fell silent as the love interest strode across the cafeteria, looking appropriately brooding and angsty. When the camera showed Bella and Jessica again, Penny waved her scone, clicking her tongue.  


"The Cullens are all so high and mighty."  


"They remind me of Agatha," Simon said, frowning.  


"Remember, Snow, you're the one who wanted to watch the movie."  


"I'm just waiting for them to mention something about sparkling. I'm excited for that part."  


Baz pressed a hand to his forehead, turning to cast a longing glance at the door. For better or for worse, he was stuck here until the movies ended.  


As Bella entered the science classroom, Penny finished off her scone, looking at the plate in disappointment. "We ran out?"  


"There's more in the freezer."  


Penny reached for the remote and hit pause, yawning as she stood. Grabbing the plate and taking quick strides to the kitchen, she disappeared inside, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a second."  


Simon turned to Baz. "So, what do you think of the movie this far?"  


Baz shrugged.  


"Really, you've got to have more of an opinion than that."  


Baz leaned over to take Simon's hand, rewarded with a small smile for the gesture. "It just feels odd to watch it," he said. "I mostly avoid this sort of thing."  


Simon nodded, turning back to face the screen and resting his head on Baz's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't ask you any questions based off the movie," he promised, closing his eyes as Penny returned with a plate of warm scones.  


"Let's not say things we don't mean, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through! ^u^
> 
> (This is kinda random, but please comment favorite Snowbaz fics on AO3, I am in need)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and hopefully I can keep going if I think of more scenarios. Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
